Their Dream
by ASLwriter88
Summary: A little songfic that I came up with to the song of "I Dreamed a Dream"  the Glee cast version . Hermione has a bad dream and who is there to comfort her? Harry, of course.


_Author Notes: Hi! This is my first fan fic that I am posting to this site. Please feel free to throw any suggestions or comments my way and I will use them in future writings! I do not own any of the brilliant writings of J.K. Rowling but I hope you enjoy my little song fic. I want to take this opportunity to thank my awesome "editor-in-chief" for reading this little plot bunny of mine and for putting up with my Harry Potter mania. Enjoy!  
><em>

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by,_

_When hope was high and life worth living._

_I dreamed that love would never die,_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving._

The couple in the tent were no strangers to danger. In fact, most of their teenage years were full of danger. However, right now, Hermione had needed comfort. Ron had walked out on them in the middle of the night and had not returned. Harry had spent most of the night and early morning hours holding Hermione as she cried herself to exhaustion.

After tucking Hermione in, Harry walked outside the tent to strengthen the barriers that they had placed the night before. They would stay here one more day. Wherever "here" was. Once he had finished, he looked up at the sky and then at his watch. It was ten minutes past eight o' clock in the morning. He took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the crisp, fall air and the falling leaves. This was his favorite time of the year. It was a pity that he could not enjoy it. The day before he had found a fallen tree just a small distance away from the tent and, now, he went to sit on it to think of their next plan of action. Even if Ron was not with them, they had to continue. He could not concentrate, however. He was captured by the scenery around him as the leaves began to dance around him now that a slight breeze had started. The baring trees creaked and moaned slightly in the wind, trying to hold onto the last of their leaves before winter's icy hand would cover them. Harry wished that he lived a normal life and that this were just a simple camping trip. He wished he and Hermione could go fishing for the day and then nestle up close together around the warm campfire.

Wait! Why would he want to cuddle with Hermione? No! Ron and Hermione were dating, at least, he thought they were. They certainly acted like it. Harry was not sure of anything these days. All he was sure of was that Hermione had never left his side, no matter what. Not even now. It hit him then and there. All of the sacrifices she had made to help him find the Horcruxes: erasing her parent's memories of her to keep them from worrying, giving up her final year at Hogwarts, and now, ending her relationship with Ron. He closed his eyes. The thought was too much.

He had often dreamed of a simpler life for the three of them. They had talked about sharing a flat in Newcastle after they graduated from Hogwarts. Harry could see it now. Coming home to Hermione's cooking (which was actually quite good) and resting on the couch together. Spend the holidays with each other, exchanging gifts and visiting Hermione's family.

There was one thing Harry noticed in his day dreaming that he had not before. The more he dreamt, the more it was of just him and Hermione. Just the two of them. Where were these thoughts coming from all of a sudden?

_Then I was young and unafraid,_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted._

_There was no ransom to be paid,_

_No song unsung, no wine untasted._

All of the adventures they had been through together were some of the scariest times in his young adult life. Yet even with a dark lord roaming the earth, he was not afraid at the moment. Harry had gone back inside of the tent to see that Hermione was still sleeping. He had seen her sleep many times these past few months, but now, it was different. Small details started to catch his attention. Like how she always had her hand folded loosely across her stomach, as if in prayer. Or how, even now, there was a ghost of a smile that was traceable on her lips.

Harry wondered what she was dreaming about. He had never wondered this before but she looked so peaceful, so serene, that he could not fight the urge to know. Was she dreaming about him? Harry shook himself, mentally. _Stop thinking such nonsense_, he thought.

Still, he wondered what joy she could possibly be dreaming up in the middle of this nightmare.

_But the tigers come at night, _

_With their voices soft as thunder._

_As they tear your hope apart,_

_As they turn your dreams to shame._

Harry had had his share of nightmares. In fact, he could not remember the last time he had a good dream before his daydream this morning. Even this morning's dreams seemed so far away. He wanted to dream of happy things. But could a boy who was plagued by nightmares be blessed with a happy dream?

Harry's gaze shifted back to Hermione's sleeping form as he sat down next to her bed.. Reaching down, he brushed a piece of hair that lay across her face to the side. She really was beautiful. There was no denying that fact.

Suddenly, Hermione's slight smile turned into a frown as her breathing became more shallow and haggard. She had begun to whimper, the sound of which made Harry's heart break. He hated not being able to fight the invisible terrors that tormented his best friend's subconscious.

"No…" she whispered, "no…Not Harry." Her frantic voice snapped him from his thoughts. "Take me!" Hermione pleaded as her eyes squeezed tighter and she began writhing in her bed. "Take me instead…leave Harry…Please!"

Harry grabbed her shoulders gently and said calmly, "Hermione, I'm here. Wake up."

_And still I dream she'll come to me,_

_That we will live the years together._

_But there are dreams that cannot be,_

_And there are storms we cannot weather._

Hermione's eyes shot open at the sound of Harry's voice. At first, her gaze looked beyond Harry, registering where she was, then, finally, they rested on Harry's face. He saw her relax a little when she saw him. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she reached up to wrap her arms around Harry's neck, pulling him down into a hug.

Harry picked her up after a moment as he sat on the bed, holding Hermione as she sat on his lap. She buried her face in his neck, talking incoherently about her nightmare. The only words intelligible were "Voldemort", "kill" and "so scared".

Harry had pieced together what she had dreamt about. He held her smaller body to his as he rocked hem back and forth, trying to calm her down. "I'm right here, Hermione." He assured her. "I'll always be here to protect you. No one is going to hurt you, love."

After a few more minutes, Hermione had finally stopped crying although she had now developed a case of hiccups; something Harry could not help but think was adorable. He continued to hold her and she was not objecting in the least. Finally, she lifted her brown gaze to his green.

"Thank you, Harry." She whispered.

"No problem-"

"No, Harry." She stopped him short, "I really appreciate all that you have done for me." And she closed the gap between them, sharing their first kiss.

_I had a dream my life would be,_

_So different from this hell I'm living._

_So different now from what it seems,_

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed. _

It had been a year after the Final Battle, the anniversary of the battle to be exact. One year since Ron's death. Ron had never returned to them to search for the rest of the Horcruxes but was there at the battle and tragically lost his life as he fought against Lucius Malfoy. Many people had lost their lives. It was not fair that Harry lived while his friends died. It was him that Voldemort wanted. Why were his friends and so many others' lives cut short because of him? Harry had wished so many times that he could turn back the hands of time.

Every day for the past year he thought of them.

But now, Harry was now exiting the florist down the street from his flat. He was meeting Hermione today and he wanted to give her a present. She was what kept him fighting to the very end of the battle. She was the reason he lived now. Harry wished there was some way he could show her how much he loved and appreciated her but there were no words or actions that could express his feelings well enough.

Harry opened a gate and walked along the path that led him to where Hermione was. He looked down at her tombstone and placed the flowers gently in front of it. She was one of the many people on the list of the dead that horrible day and since then his life had not been the same. They had shared their feelings that they had for one another the night they had kissed for the first time. She never had feelings for Ron other than that of a friend. It had always been him and, to him, it had always been her. She was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with but now it was not possible. He vowed as he held her for the last time that no more would die or get hurt and it was then and there that Harry killed the son of a bitch that ruined his entire life and now his future.

Kneeling in front of the headstone he said four words, "I love you, Hermione." He kissed the top of the cold marble stone, wishing it could be her that he kissed.

He stood just staring at the stone and turned to leave. He had many nightmares in the past year but they were not of Voldemort. Just of that horrible instance when the love of his life passed away. But she visited his dreams every night after he would wake from his nightmares, once he fell asleep again. If he had those dreams, he found reason to live. For her. He would see Hermione again but until then, he would always have their dreams.

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
